


Альтернатива

by DinLulz



Series: Аушка по Легендам [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Изменив реальность, Эобард встал на путь исправления и позже присоединился к команде Легенд, чтобы помочь им в очередной раз спасти таймлайн. Как жаль, что более важным делам они охотнее предпочтут повеселиться на свадьбе друзей.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & Eobard Thawne
Series: Аушка по Легендам [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854739
Kudos: 1





	Альтернатива

— Чем вы тут занимаетесь? — стоя посреди капитанского мостика, раздражённо спрашивает Эобард.

Спешное копошение двух членов команды на пару секунд останавливается, оба растерянно смотрят на мужчину, будто он спросил какую-то глупость.

— Мы, эм, готовимся к свадьбе, — неловко, но с лёгкими нотками веселья в голосе отвечает Нейт.

— К свадьбе? — Выражение лица сменилось с обычного безразличного на слегка удивлённое.

— Ну, знаешь, свадьба Айрис и Барри. — Рэй делает пару жестов руками и доброжелательно улыбается.

— Свадьба Айрис и Барри, любопытно. — Мужчина скрещивает руки на груди и мгновенно серьёзнеет. — Вы же в курсе, что можете отправиться на эту свадьбу буквально когда угодно, да?

— Эм, Сара сказала, что это может помочь нам отвлечься. Да и вообще, приятель, всем иногда нужно немного отдыха. — Хейвуд тоже начинает улыбаться, воодушевлённый хорошим настроением своего друга, но сталкивается с аурой презрения, исходящей от Эобарда.

— Прости, а от чего вам всем нужно отдохнуть, не напомнишь? От того, что вы всё портите, а я исправляю последствия вашего идиотизма или я успел что-то пропустить? — Он переводит взгляд с одного парня на другого.

— Но ведь сейчас всё в порядке, разве нет? — Палмер, в отличие от своего друга, успел выработать иммунитет к различным психологическим техникам подавления, которыми пользуется Тоун. — Мы живы, времени пока ничто не угрожает, поэтому мы могли бы просто спокойно провести день в кругу друзей и немного повеселиться.

— Могли бы, это правда. — Тон мужчины не смягчается ни на секунду. — А ещё могли бы поработать, чтобы времени и дальше ничего не угрожало. — Он отворачивается от собеседников на мгновение и снова становится безразличным. — Но ты прав, кто я такой, чтобы мешать вам устраивать пир во время чумы.

— Мне кажется, ты слегка перегибаешь палку, — подаёт наконец голос Нейт. — Всё ведь не настолько плохо.

— Кто знает… — вздохнув, задумчиво протягивает Эобард, смотря куда-то в пустоту перед собой. — В любом случае, — он наигранно оживляется, и его тон становится приторно дружелюбным, — удачно вам повеселиться. Надеюсь, что во время нарезания торта — или я не знаю, что у вас там происходит, не углублялся в свадебные традиции двадцать первого века, — не случится какого-нибудь кошмарного временного искажения, из-за которого вы все превратитесь в рептилий. — В конце своего чрезвычайно воодушевляющего напутствия, мужчина грубовато, но якобы ободряюще треплет Рэя по плечу и ужасающе наигранно улыбается. Нейта от этого, кажется, передёргивает, но его приятель героически держится.

— Разве это возможно? Я имею в виду, мы правда можем превратиться в рептилий из-за одного временного искажения? — задаёт вопрос Палмер. Собеседник немного меняется в лице и проигрывает в собственной игре. Его лицо так и говорит: «Боже, тебя правда интересует только это?». И Эобард уже хотел ответить на глупый и неуместный вопрос, но его неожиданно прервали.

— Слушай, блондинчик, тебе правда пора перестать париться по всяким пустякам. — Грубый голос Мика зазвучал абсолютно неожиданно для всех присутствующих на мостике — Нейт едва не подскочил от испуга, Рэй слегка дёрнулся, а Тоун едва заметно вздрогнул. Они втроём переглянулись, будто ища ответ на вопрос, как долго Рори здесь находился, но ответа они, очевидно, не нашли.

Мужчину ужасно возмутила формулировка «всякие пустяки». Неужели он правда единственный, кто на этом корабле беспокоится о судьбе времени? Нет, он знал, что они все просто неописуемые идиоты, но не думал, что в таких масштабах.

— По всяким пустякам… — почти шёпотом разочарованно проговаривает он. Решив, что разговаривать дальше с ними бесполезно, он уходит в каюту и пытается убедить себя, что это всё к лучшему.

***

Мужчина и женщина уже ждали его на крыше. В этих тёмных и пафосных тряпках они довольно сильно выделялись на фоне светлой крыши, но не похоже, чтобы их что-то смущало. Возможно, они считали, что их примут за косплееров или кого-то в этом духе. Хотя спидстер не был уверен, что эти господа вообще имеют понятие о существовании людей, которые переодеваются в супергероев ради забавы. Тоун раздражённо клацнул зубами, прежде чем остановиться рядом со своими знакомыми.

— Что вы оба себе позволяете? — сдёрнув капюшон с головы, едва не рычит он. Проскакивают мысли о том, чтобы убить этих непутёвых союзничков, но раз уж Эобард решил следовать своему рискованному плану, то, так уж и быть, он в лепёшку разобьётся, но добьётся своего. Да и вообще, в целом это было бы чрезвычайно неразумно, пусть с лучником-то он справился бы на раз-два, а вот криптонка, какой бы ослабленной она сейчас ни была, всё ещё оставалась серьёзным противником. Хотя Тоуну достаточно было бы просто отбежать на безопасное расстояние и посмотреть, что случится, если он оставит её одну на чужой Земле с горсткой нацистских прихвостней и истекающим сроком годности. Должно быть, она устроила бы любопытное зрелище. Но, к сожалению, план спидстера состоял далеко не только в том, чтобы разнести Централ-сити на куски, пусть это и могло стать приятным дополнением. — Стоило оставить вас наедине на несколько часов, и вы уже всё испортили.

— У меня нет времени ждать тебя, Тоун. — Она мгновенно ощетинилась. — У меня ни на что сейчас нет времени.

— Поэтому вы решили всё усложнить? — Эобард вновь надел на себя маску холодного и расчётливого безразличия. — Поэтому вы решили лишить нас эффекта неожиданности? Поэтому вы решили напасть на целую кучу супергероев? Умный ход со стороны генерала. — Тон был предельно едким, и от каждого нового предложения девушка всё сильнее злилась.

— Не ты здесь умираешь, сукин сын! — зашипела она. — Я понятия не имела, что эта проклятая девка и её союзники окажутся мне ровней.

— Надо здраво подходить к оценке сил противника, госпожа генерал. — Тоун интонационно выделил своё обращение к криптонке, на что та лишь сильнее сжала кулаки. — А ещё вам обоим стоило бы слушать меня. Особенно вам, мой фюрер.

Мужчина всё это время стоял неподвижно и выглядел ровно как кто-то, кто в любой момент был готов вмешаться в драку между спидстером и инопланетянкой. На его счастье, Эобард не собирался затевать эту самую драку.

— Мы сочли это правильным стратегическим решением, — твёрдо-холодным тоном ответил он, не меняясь в лице. Признаться, Тоуна даже в какой-то мере забавляла эта вечная якобы безэмоциональность лучника. Было интересно посмотреть, в какой момент он отбросит всю эту мишуру и откроет своё истинное лицо. Но пока этого, к сожалению, не происходило. — У тебя нет права нас осуждать.

— Я вас не осуждаю, что вы, мой фюрер. Скорее я осуждаю нетерпеливость вашей супруги, — мягким тоном произнёс спидстер. — Но это мелочи, правда. Я готов забыть все обиды, если впредь мы все не будем мешать друг другу, — уже составляя в голове новый план действий, примирительно добавляет он.

***

Одиночество нравилось Эобарду гораздо больше, чем выслушивание очередных дурацких теорий касаемо их загадочного врага и того, как на самом деле устроен таймлайн. Тоун решил выжать из свободного времени максимум и в спокойной обстановке изучить всё обо всех временных искажениях, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться. Случаи были похожими, но последствия от каждого нового искажения были всё более и более пугающими. Мужчина устало потёр виски и подумал о том, что, быть может, его слова о превращении в рептилий не были лишены смысла.

На волнолёте, по понятным причинам, сложно было определять, сколько именно времени прошло, но, похоже, за анализом Эобард провёл сутки, а то и больше. Он мог бы и дальше изводить себя попытками найти связь между искажениями, тем самым узнавая, с чем или кем же они всё-таки столкнулись, но его прервали.

— А ты времени зря не терял. — Капитан почти бесшумно зашла в комнатку, в которой теперь тут и там были неаккуратно расставлены стопки книг, беспечно разложены исписанные бумаги и стояло несколько приборов не совсем понятного назначения. — Я думала, тебе больше нравятся электронные записи, — оглянувшись, добавила она.

— Как видишь, это не так. — Тоун усталым жестом обвёл комнату. — Время моей независимости закончилось, как я понимаю? — потянувшись, уточнил он.

— Вроде того. — Сара подошла поближе к столу и недолго разглядывала бумаги с записями. — Нам нужна твоя помощь, там, внизу. — Она перевела взгляд на собеседника. — Понимаю, ты от этого не в восторге, но это правда важно.

— Моя помощь? — Мужчина был настроен предельно скептично. — Что же такого могло случиться на свадьбе, что вам понадобилась моя помощь?

— На нас напали нацисты. — Капитан опустила руки на стол. — Вероятно, с Земли-Х.

— Мы, кажется, договаривались, что я разбираюсь с нашими общими проблемами, пока вы идёте на свадьбу и в случае чего разбираетесь со своими проблемами сами. В спектр наших общих проблем нацисты с Земли-Х не входят, — снисходительно ответил Эобард.

— Ты сам говорил, что мы не способны решать серьёзные проблемы самостоятельно. Так вот, нацисты — это серьёзная проблема, и мы, идиоты, понятия не имеем, что с ними делать. — Она смотрела Тоуну прямо в глаза и была чрезвычайно серьёзно настроена.

— Взывание к моему самолюбию не лучший аргумент. — Он ненадолго задумался. — Но он бы сработал, если бы в случае моего согласия мне не пришлось контактировать с людьми, которых я не хочу видеть.

— Ты и так контактируешь с нами каждый день, — усмехается Сара.

— Я не про вас. — Возникает неловкая пауза, и капитан недоумевающе смотрит на собеседника. Столкнувшись с интересом в её глазах, мужчина нехотя поясняет: — Я не хочу контактировать с Барри Алленом и его командой, ясно? — На этот раз немых вопросов во взгляде собеседницы стало ещё больше, и, тяжело вздохнув, Эобард продолжает: — Вы, Легенды, по сути ничего никогда для меня не значили и не значите сейчас. Но Барри, Циско и Кейтлин…

— Они были твоей командой. — Видя, как тяжело Тоуну закончить, Сара решает сделать это за него. — Я понимаю, Эобард, но нацисты-захватчики с другой Земли — это чертовски серьёзная проблема. И нам нужна твоя помощь.

***

— Это Эобард. — Капитан жестом указала на мужчину, неловко стоящего рядом. Тоуну было действительно не по себе от нахождения в Старлабс и даже от перспективы общения с кем-то из команды Флэша, он предпочёл бы остаться на корабле вместо всего этого. Но, видимо, он всё-таки размяк.

— Эо… бард? — Циско вопросительно уставился на Сару.

— Он наш друг из будущего, — отмахнулась она в ответ.

— Друг — это громко сказано. — Капитан оборачивается на мужчину и одобрительно улыбается его пренебрежению, поняв, что он в порядке. — Но, опережая ваши возможные вопросы, вынужден сказать, что про будущее я рассказывать ничего не буду.

— Да блин. — Рамон разочарованно вздохнул. — Ну хоть летающие машины там есть?

— Там есть только разочарование, мой друг, — мрачно отвечает Эобард, и ни у кого больше не появляется желания задавать ему вопросы.

***

В своё время спидстер чертовски любил пафос. Какие-нибудь символичные казни людей и поражающие воображение террористические акты были практически его профессией. Но сейчас, стоя здесь вместе со своими якобы союзниками напротив их двойников и своего главного врага, Тоун, кажется, не хотел ничего, кроме как опустить всю эту пафосную муру и поскорее приступить к части, где они все самым нецивилизованным образом бьют друг другу морды. Сердце бешено колотилось, предвкушая драку с алыми спидстером. Поэтому он просто прослушал, как господа-двойники объясняются друг другу в нежных чувствах. В голове были только лишь мысли о Барри Аллене, стоящем напротив. И, похоже, пришла очередь Эобарда поведать о своей неземной любви главному врагу.

— Барри Аллен, так приятно снова тебя увидеть. — Тоун ухмыляется. — После стольких лет… — задумчиво протягивает он. — Я так скучал по дракам с тобой. — Флэш остаётся безразличен к словам своего будущего партнёра по драке. Эобард чувствует прилив ярости. Что ж, если это был трюк, чтобы раззадорить противника, то, пожалуй, это сработало.

Первым наконец заканчивает разговоры лучник из команды противника, пробивая криптонитовой стрелой плечо генералу. От этого фюрер проявляет качества, не подобающие его высокому положению, нежно подхватывая супругу и с ненавистью глядя на своего двойника. На этом и началось нецивилизованное побоище, которого так ждал спидстер.

***

Тоун в самом деле не был особо полезным во всей этой суматохе с нацистами. Не только из-за неловкости от встречи со старыми знакомыми, но и из-за того, что вся разношёрстная команда прекрасно справлялась и без него. Нет, естественно, он всегда мог вмешаться, и во многих случаях ему даже было что сказать, но он не видел в этом никакого смысла. И вот, когда градус суматохи немного спал из-за того, что трио друзей-супергероев отправилось спасать призму из лап нацистов-захватчиков, на Эобарда наконец обратили внимание.

— Эм, знаешь, не хочу мешать тебе рассматривать интерьер, но ты вроде как тут, чтобы помогать, разве нет? — беззлобно интересуется Фелисити.

— В последнее время моя работа в команде заключается только в том, чтобы исправлять чужие недочёты. Так что, если кто-то из-за своей тупости всё испортит, — зовите меня, и я исправлю. — не отвлекаясь от увлекательного рассматривания стены, отвечает мужчина. — И да, Циско, в будущем нет профессии «исправлятель чужих косяков».

— Я не собирался задавать даже похожий вопрос, — сконфуженно отвечает Циско, а потом ненадолго затихает. — Но если бы собирался, то сейчас ответил бы: «Ты же сказал, что не будешь рассказывать про будущее».

— Я и не делал этого. — Мужчина обернулся на своего собеседника. — Ты ведь не задал этот вопрос.

После недолгой беседы про Эобарда вновь все забыли, и он смог позволить себе ходить по Старлабс и погружаться в воспоминания. Он бродил по пустым коридорам, ностальгируя по тем пятнадцати годам, которые он провёл не в своём веке. Теперь всё это не имело значения, но всё равно заставляло чувствовать что-то не совсем понятное. Были хорошие дни, была преданная команда энтузиастов, но были и народная ненависть вперемешку с предательствами. Это было самым неоднозначным временем в жизни Эобарда Тоуна. Время, когда всё было действительно сложно, когда порой обстоятельства заставляли его задуматься над правильностью и оправданностью того, что он делал. Но он всё равно, как и всегда, следовал плану и всё равно разбил всем сердца. Быть плохим человеком у Эобарда всегда получалось лучше всего. Он ещё долго бродил по Старлабс, погружённый в тяжкие думы о самом себе и своём моральном компасе, но потом, в конце концов, всё-таки вернулся к остальной команде и снова был лишь безмолвным наблюдателем.

Через некоторое время с битвы за призму вернулись бравые герои. Вернулись они, правда, ни с чем, и все начали оживлённо обсуждать, что злобные нацисты с другой Земли способны сделать с объектом, попавшим к ним в руки. Смело было выдвинуто предположение о создании атомной бомбы, но Тоун был категорически не согласен с этим утверждением, хоть и не высказал своих недовольств. Ему казалось это нелогичным. Об этом он и думал, отключившись от основного обсуждения. Вернулся в реальный мир мужчина в тот момент, когда Барри внёс в помещение криптонитовую стрелу.

— Не говори, что Оливер стрелял этим в Кару, — обеспокоенно глядя на стрелу, выпалила Фелисити.

— Он стрелял, но не в нашу, — спешно ответил Аллен. — Другой стрелок и другая криптонка — это Оливер и Кара с Земли-х. — Он ненадолго замолчал, будто что-то обдумывая. — Ещё с ними был спидстер, и он выглядел как Уэллс? И… будто знал меня?

— Боже мой, ну конечно, кому же ещё помогать нацистам с другой Земли? — Эобард и сам не заметил, что сказал свои возмущённые мысли вслух слишком громко. Все присутствующие резко обернулись на него.

— Как это возможно вообще? — недоумевающе спросила капитан.

— Я скоро устану повторять, но время гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, Сара. — Все в помещении, кроме Сары и Рэя, не понимали, о чём шла речь. Эти двое понимали, поэтому могли задать более конкретные вопросы, на которые мужчина, пожалуй, не хотел отвечать.

— О чём вы? — наконец находит в себе смелость спросить Циско. Капитан испытывающе смотрела на Тоуна, тот всем своим видом показывал, что не может ответить.

— Этот спидстер… в общем, мы с ним знакомы, — наконец говорит Лэнс. Теперь все взгляды обращаются на неё.

— Знакомы? — Шёпот Нейта едва слышен, но всё ещё накаляет обстановку.

— Так, ребята, может, вы прекратите нагонять интригу и скажите, что здесь происходит? — оживляется Фелисити.

— В общем и целом этот спидстер является мной из альтернативного таймлайна, которого уже не существует, — быстро выпаливает Эобард и выходит в центр помещения. — Но, знаете, это далеко не главная наша проблема. — Он судорожно пытается перевести тему. — Я не думаю, что нацистам выгодно создавать бомбу, особенно с учётом новых обстоятельств. Думаю, у них есть какая-то другая цель.

— Нет, подожди, — прерывает его Оливер. — Является тобой из другого таймлайна, которого уже не существует? И ты считаешь это неважным? — Он скрещивает руки на груди. — Точнее, пытаешься убедить нас в том, что это неважно?

— Это долгая история, и у нас нет времени её рассказывать, — подаёт голос Палмер, и Тоун наконец понимает смысл фразы «Легенды всегда поддерживают друг друга». Это в каком-то смысле приятно, хоть и подразумевает под собой причисление себя к команде идиотов, больше ломающих, чем строящих.

— Давайте разберёмся с этим позже, — добавляет Сара. Чужих возмущений это не подавило, но, быть может, отсрочило рассказ долгой истории, полной разочарования.

— Мы вернёмся к этому, а сейчас у нас и правда есть дела важнее, — примирительно говорит Барри. Все возвращаются к поиску нацистов.

***

Нервный цокот каблуков довольно хорошо было слышно на полупустом складе, особенно если учитывать почти полное отсутствие каких-либо звуков. Спидстер должен думать о плане действий, который он составил, но мог думать лишь о том, что каблуки являются чрезвычайно раздражающим и непрактичным элементом образа криптонки.

— Вы не могли бы перестать ходить туда-сюда, госпожа генерал? Это немного отвлекает, — с лёгким раздражением в голосе говорит Эобард. Цокот останавливается на пару мгновений, а потом вновь возобновляется и движется целенаправленно в сторону Тоуна.

— Отвлекает? От чего это тебя отвлекает? — с вызовом бросает девушка. — Снова продумываешь какой-нибудь план? У тебя вообще сейчас есть план?

— Есть. Как и всегда, впрочем, — спокойно отвечает спидстер. Криптонка обходит собеседника, и теперь она смотрит на него сверху вниз. Выглядит она как человек, жаждущий пояснений. — Мы ждём, когда они придут за призмой.

— И как же они узнают, что мы здесь? — Она была ужасно раздражительной раздражённой. Но Эобард понимал: будь он на её месте, скорее всего, был бы уже в ярости. В общем, она неплохо держится.

— У них есть образец вашей крови, в которой, как мы все знаем, много солнечной радиации. С технологиями Старлабс отследить нас будет несложно. — заверил он девушку. Та не выглядела особо счастливой, но ответом явно была удовлетворена, поскольку вновь покинула поле зрения Тоуна. На этот раз шаг был твёрдым и уверенным, таким, будто она шла отдавать приказы.

— Значит, таков твой план? — Из тени склада медленно выплыл силуэт фюрера. — Хочешь, чтобы они нас нашли? И что потом?

— А потом мы схватим их всех, заберём криптонку, остальных в концлагерь, и дальше это уже не наши заботы. — Лучник стоял, скрестив руки на груди и внимательно слушая своего союзника.

— Почему ты не хочешь отправлять на штурм Старлабс только моих людей? Зачем там нужен я? — Спидстер неохотно поднялся со своего места.

— У вас обоих есть эта неприятная черта: вы любите недооценивать своих противников. Я понимаю, что на вашей Земле нет никого сильнее вас, но здесь другие законы. И я разбираюсь в них гораздо лучше. — Он подошёл ближе к фюреру. — Если не будет никаких неучтённых мной обстоятельств, то вас и небольшой группы ваших людей будет достаточно для захвата Старлабс.

— А если не будет достаточно? — бросил вопрос лучник.

— Это будет значить лишь, что я обладал не всеми сведениями, — спокойно отвечает Эобард.

***

— Кажется, у нас появилось время для долгих историй. — После недолгого совещания с Фелисити, Айрис обращается к мужчине, который без особого интереса наблюдает за движением точек на мониторе.

— Кстати, да, — стремительно оживляется Циско, и три пары глаз с любопытством смотрят на Тоуна. Тот старается игнорировать их какое-то время.

— Сейчас не время, — неохотно обернувшись на них, отвечает Эобард. Заметив искры недовольства в чужих глазах, он решает добавить: — По крайней мере не для всей истории.

— И какую часть истории ты готов нам рассказать? — спрашивает Фелисити. Мужчина ненадолго задумывается.

— Могу рассказать о том, кто я такой в этой реальности, — безразлично отвечает Тоун. Трое собеседников явно хотели задать вопрос про реальности, но Эобард не дал им этого сделать. — В этой реальности я Эобард Тоун, профессор хромодинамики в Колумбийском университете. Но в настоящий момент я занимаюсь в основном тем, что помогаю Легендам не испортить, а в лучшем случае починить таймлайн. Конец истории.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это была самая скучная часть, — разочарованно говорит Рамон. Девушки поддерживают его неудовлетворённость.

— Да. Это правда была самая скучная часть. Всё остальное было чрезвычайно весёлым, но далеко не с вашей точки зрения, — спокойно отвечает мужчина и надеется, что разговор закончится на этом.

— С нашей точки зрения? Значит, это что-то про другие реальности? — Циско приходит в глубокую задумчивость. — Твой двойник является спидстером, и если двигаться от этого утверждения, то ты тоже с некоторой вероятностью можешь быть спидстером. С такой же вероятностью ты можешь быть злодеем, потому что этот твой двойник не с другой земли, а, как ты сам сказал, из другого таймлайна, но ты не похож на злодея, по крайней мере сейчас. Хотя, знаешь, у нас уже были знакомые абсолютно-точно-не-злодеи. — Рамон с прищуром смотрит на Эобарда. — Но я дам тебе шанс. — Он улыбается, а потом снова становится серьёзным. — Так вот. Может ли это значить, что ты, как и Барри в прошлом году, создал что-то похожее на Флэшпоинт? — вслух рассуждает парень, а Тоун в это время становится всё мрачнее. — Но ты в команде с Легендами, что значит, что ты либо не можешь исправить последствия своих действий самостоятельно, либо это не Флэшпоинт, а что-то другое, что не касается Легенд. Либо касалось, но теперь стало неважным. — Циско на секунду замолкает. — Либо вообще было спровоцировано ими! — громко добавляет он и теперь с интересом смотрит на Эобарда, пытаясь найти подтверждение или опровержение своих слов.

— Это всё, — мужчина пытается найти подходящие слова, — очень интересные теории, и я очень рад, что ты ими поделился со всеми здесь присутствующими. — Он пытается взять себя в руки. — Но ничего из этого не является правдой целиком. Да, некоторые утверждения отчасти правдивы, но не более. — Выражение лица Тоуна вновь становится безразличным. — В любом случае, я уже сказал, что сейчас не время для полной истории.

Рамон хотел возразить и тем самым продолжить разговор, но его прервала громкая сигнализация, говорящая о проникновении посторонних в Старлабс. В комнату стремительно вбежали Мик и Кейт.

— Грёбаные нацисты здесь, — громко объявляет Рори.

— О боже, — засуетилась Фелисити.

— Вы спрячетесь в хранилище времени, а мы отобьём Старлабс. — Спешно говорит Тоун, обращаясь к двум девушкам.

— Откуда ты знаешь про хранилище времени? — Айрис поразилась осведомлённостью нового знакомого.

— Нет, блондинчик, ты пойдёшь с девчонками. Без своей дряни ты всё равно бесполезен. — проигнорировав Уэст, говорит Эобарду Мик. Не желая слушать возражения, Рори выталкивает мужчину вместе с девушками в коридор, провожая их к хранилищу. Убедившись, что троица условно бесполезных людей в безопасности, Мик присоединяется к Циско и Кейтлин в битве против нацистов.

— Ладно, идите в хранилище. — Тоун достал из кармана шприц с сывороткой и закатал рукав. — У меня есть незавершённые дела.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивлённо глядя на предмет в руках Эобарда, спешно спрашивает Фелисити. Игла тем временем неприятно проникает в вену, мужчина морщится. — Что ты делаешь? — Вопрос повторяется более обеспокоенно.

— Ничего плохого я не делаю. — Он вздыхает. — Пожалуй, это знать вам пока достаточно. — Девушки были готовы возразить, но для Тоуна это было уже неважно. Важно было лишь пульсирование силы скорости под кожей.

***

— И что вы будете с нами делать? — резко задала вопрос Кара. Её двойник победно улыбнулась.

— Пока мы ждём фюрера. Но потом… мы повеселимся на славу. — Она держалась ближе к своим солдатам, но всё-таки стояла недалеко от пленников.

— Да, повеселимся, — из-за спин пленников подтвердил спидстер. Те обернулись на него.

— Так значит, ты тоже Тоун? — Эобарда жутко злило, что Флэш так безразличен. Злоба уступила место интересу, когда до него дошёл смысл фразы.

— Тоже? — любопытствует спидстер. Он замечает, что некоторые пленники начинают нервничать. — Не объяснишь, Флэш? — Барри оборачивается на товарищей. Кто-то, с кем Эобард не был знаком лично, явно шепчет Аллену молчать. Это раздражает. — Значит, есть другой Эобард Тоун? Теперь всё встало на свои места. — Генерал заинтересованно посмотрела на своего союзника. — Вашего мужа можно не ждать, — резко бросает он, спрыгивает с возвышения, на котором стоял, и подходит к криптонке. — Старлабс отменяется.

— Что? — Помещение накрывает волной напряжения. — Почему?

— Возможно, у нас появился достойный противник. И если он хоть в половину так же хорош, как я представляю, то наш фюрер уже не вернётся. — Он делает паузу, оглядывается на пленников. — У меня был запасной план на этот случай. Старлабс хороший вариант, но не единственный. — Он подходит ближе к генералу и переходит на шёпот. — Часть с концлагерем изменений не требует. Просто мы возьмём подкрепление.

— Ладно, значит, дальше без Оливера? — безразлично спрашивает девушка. Эобард молча кивает. — Не разочаруй меня, Тоун.

***

Все без лукавства признают, что если бы не Эобард, то кампания по спасению Старлабс непременно провалилась бы. Поэтому некоторые неудобные вопросы откладываются в пользу допроса пленного нациста. Было решено, что этим займётся Тоун.

— Добрый день, — после поднятия заслона, здоровается мужчина. Фюрер оборачивается и смотрит на пленителя. — Пришёл поговорить по душам, — поясняет он. Оливер остаётся молчаливым и безразличным. Так проходит несколько мгновений игры в гляделки. — Очевидно, что ты не очень-то настроен на разговор, но я должен провести этот бесполезный опрос. — Эобард подходит ближе к стеклу. — Не расскажешь, что задумала твоя женщина?

— Она не моя женщина. Она не вещь, чтобы кому-то принадлежать, — строгим тоном ответил собеседник.

— Хорошо, спасибо за ответ. — Тоун мысленно сделал несколько пометочек касаемо отношений двух нацистских управленцев. — Как думаешь, она обменяет тебя на кого-то из наших?

— Нет, — твёрдо, без всяких сомнений бросает лучник. Мужчина лишь думает о том, что это было очевидным ответом.

— Хорошо. В любом случае, мои знакомые предложат ей обмен. — Тоун пожимает плечами. Оливер, кажется, занят своими мыслями.

— У меня есть вопрос. — Он подходит к стеклу и внимательно вглядывается в собеседника, будто пытаясь в нём что-то разглядеть. — Почему представитель высшей расы опускается до уровня этих жалких унтерменшей?

— Вау, кажется, я польщён. — Эобард усмехается. — Так меня ещё никогда не называли. — Он задумывается на пару мгновений. — Ладно, это неважно. Насчёт унтерменшей могу сказать, что так уж вышло, что я испортил себе жизнь, потом испортил ещё больше, и вот я здесь, веду беседу с тобой. — Тоун решает быть настолько честным, насколько это возможно, зная, что за этим разговором жадно наблюдают несколько пар любопытных глаз. Если ответить на некоторые вопросы фюреру, то потом на них можно будет не отвечать кому-то из старых знакомых.

— Значит, ты как никто другой должен понимать, что жизненные обстоятельства от нас не зависят, — многозначительно говорит фюрер и отходит к скамье возле стены.

— Это просьба о сочувствии? — понимая, что разговор подходит к концу, подыгрывает мужчина.

— Сочувствие — это слабость. Об этом я не прошу. — Он садится на скамью и замолкает. Заслон вновь опускается.

***

Полицейские сирены за окном здорово раздражают слух. Было сложно сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, предсказании поведения других людей, плане действий. Хотя мысли всё равно были не об этом. Спидстер мог думать, пожалуй, только о своём двойнике, который натворил что-то совершенно ужасное и изменил привычный для Эобарда ход вещей. Но, конечно, самым отвратительным было то, что эта версия обратного Флэша абсолютно очевидно изменила своей природе, на добровольной основе перейдя на сторону «хороших парней». Тоун ещё не встречался с ним лично, но уже презирал его всей душой.

— … для них ты — богиня и жить могла бы также, — слышится отрывок диалога двух криптонок. Спидстер нашёл эту часть довольно любопытной и решил прислушаться.

— Как ты? — неуверенно спрашивает девушка.

— Да, как я, — как само собой разумеющее бросает генерал. — Им нужно кому-то поклоняться. Тому, кто будет их вести, — уверенно продолжает она. Эобард отчасти согласен с этим утверждением, хоть ему по большей части и всё равно на судьбу человечества. Его всегда беспокоила судьба только одного человека — его самого.

— Да какой ты лидер? Ты тиран, — слетает осуждение с уст двойника.

— Да. Правда, — подтверждает криптонка, судя по звуку, она кивает головой. — Они насекомые, Кара, — нравоучительно проговаривает генерал. Тоун едва заметно ухмыляется. Эта нацистская девка знала толк в презрении к человеческому роду.

— Они не должны бояться наших сил. Они должны полагаться на нас, когда это нужно, — с лёгкой светлой надеждой отвечает девушка.

— Ох, избавь меня от всей этой дряни про добрых самаритян. — Криптонка пренебрежительно фыркает.

— Я не буду никогда эксплуатировать просто потому, что могу, — быстро бросает двойник.

— Помогая слабым, ты не сделаешь мир лучше. Для этого от них нужно избавляться, — резко отвечает генерал. — Какая же ты жалкая. Я видела тебя на свадьбе совсем одну… бедная одинокая Кара, — с наигранным сочувствием продолжает она. — Даже пару найти не смогла. — Она злорадно усмехается. «Уж ты-то смогла, это точно», — мысленно повторяет её усмешку спидстер, вспоминая про благополучно брошенного на произвол судьбы муженька.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — уверенно говорит девушка.

— У тебя всё написано на твоей мордашке, — с подавляемой злобой отвечает криптонка. — Проводишь всё своё свободное время, заботясь о других, а не о себе. Неудивительно, что ты такая жалкая.

Ладно, Эобард решил, что с него достаточно этого чёрно-белого диалога, где одна сторона намеренно ведёт себя как чистейшее концентрированное зло, а другая как светлейшее существо на свете. Глупая беседа, которая, очевидно, не приведёт ни к чему интересному. Вместо этого нелепого обсуждения Тоун решил обратить своё внимание на осмотр захваченного здания, вдруг во время штурма они пропустили какие-то запасные ходы или спрятавшихся сотрудников, от которых полагалось как можно быстрее избавиться.

***

План был предельно прост, чем ужасно раздражал. Не так могло пойти буквально всё: начиная с того, что Мик и Кейт могут стать недостаточной силой для сдерживания нацистов, заканчивая тем, что Циско может не успеть открыть портал на другую землю. Всё в этом плане заставляло мужчину нервничать, но времени на детальное продумывание у них всё равно не было. Если бы у Эобарда была возможность неограниченного доступа к спидфорсу, он бы точно придумал что-то гораздо более умное, нежели простое «зашёл, увидел, победил», которое они имеют сейчас, но чего нет, того нет.

Выстрелы почти оглушали, но даже сквозь свист пуль был слышен треск льда и рёв пламени. Пока Сноу и Рори отвлекли на себя основную массу противников, Тоун и Рамон пытались пробиться сквозь живую преграду, стараясь при этом не терять времени, из-за чего всё было торопливым, спутанным и неаккуратным. Было сложно что-то разглядеть, расслышать, особенно сложно было думать. Но, тем не менее, это не помешало им ворваться внутрь захваченного Меркьюрилабс. Стало подозрительно тихо, и от этого беспокойства только прибавилось. Теперь они остались вдвоём против двойников и их приспешников.

Они шли по пустым коридорам лаборатории, когда помещение заполнилось красными молниями. Мгновение, и вот Циско уже был припечатан к стене чужой сильной рукой, сомкнутой на его шее.

— Здравствуй, Циско. Знал бы ты, как приятно тебя видеть, — неуместно дружелюбно протягивает спидстер. Рамон, наверное, хотел что-то ответить, но издать смог только кряхтение.

— Эобард. — Двойник оборачивается на источник звука. — Кажется, у нас с тобой есть разговор. — Ещё мгновение, и теперь уже Тоун оказывается припечатан к стене. Но его, по крайней мере, не пытаются задушить.

— О да, нам есть что обсудить, мой друг. — Обстановка стремительно меняется, и они оказываются в зале совещаний. — Какого чёрта ты натворил? — яростно шипит спидстер, держа своего собеседника за грудки.

— Я пытался спасти себе жизнь. — Самого себя бояться нет смысла. И лукавствовать смысла нет. — Я изменил реальность, но тебя это не коснулось, — продолжает Эобард почти сочувственно. — Мне жаль, что так вышло.

— Тебе жаль? Как мило. — Двойник неохотно отпустил мужчину и отошёл на пару шагов. — Ты изменил реальность и теперь решил стать героем? — с особенным осуждением говорит он. — Наша судьба не в этом, Эобард.

— Теперь я хозяин своей судьбы, — твёрдо ответил Тоун. — А это значит, что мне не обязательно быть обратным Флэшем.

— Вот как? — Спидстер состроил гримасу отвращения. — Ты жалок.

— Да, я жалок. Но по крайней мере жив. — Мужчина разделял разочарование своего двойника. — Ты поступил бы так же.

— Поступил бы, — соглашается спидстер. — И это отвратительно. — Повисает относительно долгая тишина. Сквозь стены слышны выстрелы. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как приятно видеть своё настоящее лицо. Пусть даже не в зеркале. — Он вздохнул. — За тридцать лет я дико устал видеть во всех отражениях Гаррисона Уэллса.

— За тридцать лет? — удивлённо спрашивает Тоун. — Ты успел угодить в ещё какую-то западню на пятнадцать лет?

— Время — сложная штука, — усмехается спидстер. — Вообще, эти лишние пятнадцать лет того стояли, — гордо добавляет он.

— И как же ты насолил Флэшу на этот раз? — Эобард заразился настроением своего двойника.

— Его дочь исчезла из реальности. Путь к этому событию был увлекательным приключением. — Спидстер договорил и вновь стал серьёзным. — Конечно, иногда приятно поговорить с хорошим собеседником. Однако мы здесь не для этого, верно?

— Верно, — едва заметно кивнул мужчина. — Мы же не будем больше друг другу мешать?

— Естественно, — ответил двойник. — Был рад помочь, кстати, — усмехнулся он.

— Прошу прощения за испорченное веселье, — неловко извинился Эобард. — Не подбросишь до Старлабс? — Посмотрев на часы, спрашивает Тоун.

— Знаешь, твои манипуляции с реальностью — это повод начать отношения с Барри с чистого листа. — Обстановка вновь меняется, и теперь они находятся возле Старлабс.

— Будешь завоёвывать его ненависть? Удачи с этим. — Собеседник за долю секунды растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя только красные молнии.

***

Вернувшись в лабораторию, спидстер обнаружил лишь следы ярости криптонки: осколки стекла и бетона засыпали пол, тут и там лежали трупы нацистских солдат и американских полицейских. Долго искать девушку не пришлось, она сама его нашла, влетела как ураган и попыталась убить лазерами. После недолгой битвы она наконец приземлилась посреди обломков.

— Где ты был?! — Генерал успела запыхаться. — Ты предал меня?!

— Я не предавал вас, мой генерал. Просто я больше верен себе, нежели вам. — Эобард медленно начал подходить к ослабевшей криптонке. — Но я здесь, с вами. Готов исполнить любую прихоть. — Та пошатнулась и едва не упала на колени, но спидстер успел подхватить её.

— Верни мне Оливера, Тоун. — Генерал заглянула собеседнику прямо в глаза, её руки крепко держались за его плечи. — Верни его.

Недолго думая, Тоун посадил девушку на приличный кусок бетонной колонны и отправился исполнять едва ли не последнюю волю умирающей. Вот секунда, и он уже в месте назначения. Такой знакомый Старлабс теперь опустел, коридоры из стекла, металла и бетона были заполнены лишь тишиной. В главной комнате было неприбрано, покидали её в явной спешке. Спидстер догадывался, куда именно они отправились, но его это не волновало. Сейчас его волновал лишь нацистский двойник Оливера Куина, который сидел в их импровизированной тюрьме.

— Ты пришёл за мной, — твёрдо сказал фюрер. — Кара послала тебя? — Эобард уверенно кивнул. Лучник серьёзно задумался.

— Нам пора, мой фюрер, — прервав его размышления, напомнил о себе Эобард.

Доставив посылку получателю, спидстер мог быть только безмолвным свидетелем семейного воссоединения. Фюрер аккуратно присел рядом со своей женой и приобнял. Тоун нашёл всю эту сцену нехарактерным для нацизма приступом слабости.

— Этот сукин сын в идиотских очках. Он увёл девку прямо у меня из-под носа, — тихим надломленным голосом оправдывалась генерал. — Я была так близка к цели, Оливер.

— У нас ещё есть время, Кара, — утешал её фюрер. Криптонка подняла печальный взгляд на своего мужа.

— У нас нет времени, — мотнула головой она. — Даже если мы достанем эту девку, вряд ли мы успеем вырвать её сердце до того, как остановится моё. — Генерал обернулась на Эобарда. — Верно, Тоун? — Тот безразлично кивнул. — Знаешь, чем я хочу заняться перед смертью, Оливер? Я хочу стереть хотя бы этот грёбаный город с лица земли, — шипя, говорит она.

— Как пожелаешь, дорогая, — уверенно бросает фюрер и обращается к Тоуну: — Нам нужно подкрепление. — Спидстер поможет им в последний раз. Но всё, что будет дальше, — уже не его проблемы. В ожидании томятся гораздо более интересные дела.

***

На этой Земле Эобард чувствовал себя ещё более лишним, чем на своей родной. Время здесь навсегда застыло на второй половине двадцатого века. Здесь будто всегда было солнечно, будто все всегда были счастливы, будто никогда не замолкала приятная музыка из радио. Америка действительно была той самой страной свободы и справедливости, ничто не делилось на полутона: добро было безукоризненно, а зло абсолютно, и, естественно, добро всегда побеждало. Капиталистический рай, где всем всего достаточно, где каждый нашёл своё место, а слабых и немощных всегда готов спасти их герой — Флэш. Джей Гарррик, под стать своей Земле, был Тем Самым Героем без страха и упрёка, который борется за правое дело, разгоняя местную шалупонь. Он и впрямь был почти идеальным: смелый, добрый, самоотверженный. Наверное, когда Циско обратился к нему за помощью, он ответил лишь: «Без проблем, сынок», — и ещё улыбнулся так по-голливудски. А потом принял всех знакомых своего знакомого в уютную квартирку на окраине Централ-сити и напоил чаем. Гостеприимство тоже было одной из его выдающихся черт. Герой, ничего не скажешь.

Тоун просто сидел в самом дальнем углу этой квартирки, не желая вступать в разговор с гостями мистера Гаррика. Но, как назло, спустя какое-то время хозяин дома нашёл его. Видимо, до этого он был занят чем-то несомненно геройским и у него не было времени познакомиться с новоприбывшим.

— Сынок. — Пожалуй, Эобард, слишком привык к мысли о том, что в своём окружении он был одним из самых старших и зрелых людей, и поэтому привычное для Джея обращение «сынок» было странным и неестественным для Тоуна. — Мы не успели познакомиться.

— Думаю, вам не понравится знакомство со мной, — ответил мужчина, обернувшись на хозяина дома.

— Почему же? — недоумевает Гаррик. Тоун поднимается со своего места.

— Вы знаете меня другим человеком, — говорит он, но всё равно протягивает руку. — Но я не хочу быть невежливым. Эобард Тоун. — Джей пожимает руку.

— Тот самый Тоун? — слегка удивлённо говорит Гаррик. — Тот, что…

— Да-да, тот самый. Не будем углубляться в подробности, — спешно прерывает мужчина.

— И как же так вышло, что ты водишь дружбу с Циско? — Джей явно был настроен на долгий разговор.

— Я не вожу с ним дружбу. Я просто помогаю. — Эобард складывает руки на груди. — Он не знает, кто я такой. Из присутствующих это знает только Мик. Но его это не очень-то волнует.

— И что же ты сделал? — твёрдо спросил Гаррик. Кажется, беседа готовилась стать очень нравоучительной. — Ты изменил таймлайн?

— Нет, я изменил реальность, — с лёгкой гордостью ответил Тоун.

— Как… это? — Эобарда веселило то, как выражение лица собеседника изменилось. Тот явно не ожидал подобного ответа. Вряд ли он разбирался в области манипуляции реальностями.

— Это долгая история, — отмахнулся мужчина. — Я думаю, из всей этой истории вам достаточно знать только то, что я никому не навредил этим. — Он кладёт руку на плечо собеседнику. — И я не планирую никому вредить.

— Уж не знаю, врёшь ли ты, сынок. — Джей аккуратно убрал чужую руку с плеча. — Это останется на твоей совести. — Его тон серьёзен. — В любом случае, они верят тебе. Не подведи их. А если подведёшь…

— Да, я понимаю. Это не первая угроза подобного посыла, не беспокойтесь об этом, — примирительно отвечает Тоун. Кажется, Гаррик не остался на все сто процентов довольным этим разговором, но закончил его, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Спустя час, а может, слегка больше вернулся Циско с радостными новостями о возвращении соратников с Земли-х на Землю-1 и не очень радостными новостями о том, что нацистская парочка решила не оставить от Централ-сити и камня на камне.

***

Эобард не был фанатом драк. Не теперь, когда он мог умереть буквально от любого неосторожного движения или неточного расчёта. Но он чувствовал, что не может оставаться в стороне, хоть и был довольно бесполезным союзником, когда дело касалось таких многочисленных побоищ. Всё вокруг взрывалось, трещало, скрежетало, кряхтело, шумело. Летали пули, гранаты, кто-то вступал в рукопашный бой, кто-то старался держаться подальше. Пёстрая команда «добряков» вдруг смешалась с чёрным нацистским игом, и всё превратилось в разноцветную кашу.

В небе же был свой бой, особенный бой, хоть и его итог был очевиден, но оттого всё действо не становилось менее волнительным. Именно от этого боя всё и зависело на самом деле. Закончилось всё просто: злодейка камнем упала на асфальт посреди поля боя. Её верные слуги прекратили бой, когда их фюрер бросился к своей жене. Тоун встал в круг хороших и плохих парней, наблюдающих за неимоверно трогательным прощанием.

Из стройного строя вышел Оливер Куин этой Земли. Он не подходил к двойнику, держась на расстоянии выстрела. Быть может, он надеялся, что его противник одумается и отдаст своим солдатам приказ вернуться домой. Немая сцена продолжалась довольно долго: фюрер наклонился над телом своей любимой, его двойник держал свой лук наготове. Идиллия кончилась в один момент, когда Куин вскочил с рыком, собираясь броситься на свою, как он считал, жалкую пародию и также стремительно получил стрелу в живот. Он упал на колени и с нескрываемой злобой смотрел в глаза своему отражению.

— Ты жалок! Вы все жалкие! — яростно хрипел он. — Ваши жизни ничего не стоят!

— А сколько стоила её жизнь? — грубо бросает вопрос лучник.

— Она стоила мне всего, — тяжело дыша ответил Оливер и опустил голову, принимая свою судьбу. Его двойник замешкал, почти сочувственно смотря на умирающего. Эобард не мешкал, вырвал пистолет из руки одного из солдат и подошёл к стоящему на коленях нацисту.

— Щадить своих врагов — это слабость, — тихо говорит фюрер.

— Поэтому я помогу твоему двойнику, — бросает Тоун и нажимает на курок. Раздаётся выстрел, бездыханное тело падает на асфальт. — Это была не жестокость. Будем считать, что я проявил милосердие за тебя, — обращается к замершему лучнику мужчина.

***

После долгого дружеского прощания Легенды наконец-то вернулись на волнолёт. Эобард чувствовал себя как никогда погано, но желание поёрничать и преподать команде урок было просто огромным. И, собрав последние силы в кулак, он решил поиграть на публику:

— Знаете, господа, я даже рад, что мы поехали на эту свадьбу. Это было действительно расслабляюще и чертовски весело. — Тоун стоял посреди толпы уставших и слегка разочарованных Легенд. Кажется, он был самым бодрым в команде.

-Да, Эобард, мы уже поняли, что это была ужасная идея. Не мог бы ты отложить свои унижения и сарказм на другой раз? — подавленно ответил Рэй.

— Нет, я полностью серьёзен. — На Эобарда все обернулись. — Это было действительно весёлое приключение. Заставило задуматься о некоторых вещах. — Он на секунду стал менее бодрым, а потом снова взял себя в руки. — Всё прямо как в старые добрые времена. Я серьёзно ошибался насчёт всего этого. В следующий раз сразу же соглашусь.

— Ладно, мы правда всё поняли. Ты был прав, а мы, как всегда, неправы. И в следующий раз мы послушаем тебя, прежде чем лезть в какие-то сомнительные авантюры, — устало сказала капитан. В помещении на некоторое время наступила тишина.

— Ну, вообще, я согласен с блондинчиком. Там было чертовски весело, — отпивая пиво из бутылки, прервал тишину Мик.

— Мик, концлагеря и смерти людей — это совершенно невесело, — с другого конца помещения возражает Амайя.

Тоун делает несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к Рори и приобнимает того за плечо, задорно улыбаясь.

— Знаете, в этом плане мы с товарищем солидарны. Сложно избавиться от старых привычек. — В помещении повисает напуганная тишина. Все присутствующие напряжённо переглядываются, практически слышно, как у всех работают мозги, они пытаются понять, что здесь происходит и что стало этому причиной. Было довольно очевидно, что они думали либо о том, что их Тоун съехал с катушек и решил вновь податься в злодеи, либо о том, что это был вовсе не их Эобард, что было ещё кошмарнее. В конце концов мужчине надоела эта клоунада. Он устало вздохнул, и его выражение лица стало именно таким, каким должно было быть изначально: оно выражал усталость и разочарование; под глаза легли тёмные тени. — Достаточно. Надеюсь, все из вас усвоили этот урок и больше никогда не будут лезть во всякие передряги, а главное — в втягивать в них меня. — Он отпускает своего «товарища» и медленным слегка болезненным шагом отправляется прочь с мостика. — Вы все просто чёртовы идиоты.

В помещении ещё долгое время царила напряжённая тишина, но Тоуна это уже не волновало. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, — это вернуться к спасению таймлайна.


End file.
